What other's don't know
by hot tottie
Summary: When small screen actress Sam McCall lands a role in her first big screen role with hot leading action actor Jason Morgan will sparks fly.


Chapter 1

If one was asked who Sam McCall was the answer would easily be Mercy Generals top soap villains, but now the answer might change to movie star.

Sam was a child TV star never venturing off to the big screen but that had to do with her agent who was actually her father.

Cody McCall was a single father at the age of 19 her mother was Evelyn Woods former broad way star.

When a 15 year old Evelyn meet a 15 year old Cody it was love at first sight never would anyone thing that after 4 years of pure love would Evelyn leave the only man she ever loved and only child for stardom once again.

Since the day Cody held Sam he fell in love never wanting hurt to come to his daughter or rejection.

Sam was 2 years old when she was casted on the soap opera Mercy General as Kelly Monaco the daughter to Nancy Monaco the shows saint.

Cody didn't want his daughter to be thrust into the Hollywood scene so she was home schooled and never left his side.

But today for the first time in all of Sam's life she was venturing out to Canada to star in her first movie a romantic thriller with Jason Morgan action star.

Standing in the Port Charles terminal with Cody and her husband Ronnie she was a bundle of nerves this would be the first time she wouldn't see either of them everyday.

Cody who was side hugging his little girl looked over to his son in law shaking his head the guy wasn't even paying attention or trying to calm his wife who had to be afraid.

" Sammy when does your flight leave" Cody asked with a slight smile

" Um the studio is sending a jet for me since Mr. Morgan is also in New York so well be flying together"

" I don't see why your trying to do to movies now it's not like you're a good actress anyway" Ronnie sneered hating his woman was leaving him

" I was good enough to get the job didn't I so oblivisly the studio likes my acting unlike my unsupportive husband"

" Maybe the director has a hard on for you. And lets not talk about your acting skills seeing as this is the same studio who hired Emma Roberts to do a movie and it tanked. I'm not unsupported I just don't see the point in you flying to Canada to do a movie where you have to take your clothes off " Ronnie replied

" I'm not Emma Roberts and that's a damn insult she only gets movies because of her famous last name. I'm not even going to argue with you right now just go Ronnie"

Ronnie climbed himself out of the small chair walking out of the terminal without a backwards glance.

" I don't see why you married that ass Sammy he's no good for you" Cody stated

" Dad please I know you hate him but I don't want to talk about Ronnie" she pleaded

" Fine you know I'm a sucker for those eyes" he said

For the next half hour father and daughter sat talking and going over her schedule.

A flight attended walked up to the duo lightly tapping her shoulder Sam turned around.

" Ma'am your flight is ready come this way please" the older woman spoke

Sam stood giving her father a hug and kiss on the cheek before following the woman to the outside tar mat.

There stood Jason Morgan in all of his 6 foot blond hair blue eyes glory standing next to the steps to the plane staring at her.

Walking closer Sam had to suck in a breath he was even more gorgeous in real life picture didn't do his eyes justice.

Jason Morgan was a 32 year old leading man every big named Hollywood actress wanted to be his leading lady on and off the screen.

It was to bad Jason didn't mix business and pleasure well not anymore every since the messy divorce with his ex Lisa Niles.

Jason stood waiting for his new co star on the tar mat he really wanted to know what all the hype was with this girl.

From what he could gather from bit's and pieces from people was that she was a TV star well a soap star which would be a equality to a no body in Hollywood.

All he was hearing was how the girl blow the producers and directors socks off also that she was a pretty young thing with a smile that could light up a whole room.

Personally he did see what the big hype was about there were what half a million girls just like that around so why did anyone care.

It wasn't that Jason didn't care it was just why would the producers be so gong hoe on this one girl if they wanted young pretty with an amazing smile they could have asked Scarlett Johansson or Leighton Meister.

He had worked with both each both something different to the table while beautiful he treated all his leading ladies like little sisters behind the scenes.

"What was her name again Oh Yeah Sam McCall, I'm going to have to look her up" he though to himself

Jason sent a quick text to his buddy Damien asking him to check her out.

Finally a tiny brunette walked forward wearing grey cargo pants, black chuck taylors, and a small old gun's and roses t shirt she looked comfortable and hot all at the same time.

Making her way closer he could see her face she was amazingly beautiful with her big honey colored doe eyes .

" Hi you must be Sam I'm Jason" he said extending his hand to the breathtaking brunette standing in front of him

" Yes that me hi" she said with a slight blush

" Are you blushing right now" he asked with an amused smile

" no" she answered embarrassed with her head down

A few seconds later Sam looked back up to see him still looking at her not use to men staring at her she talked.

" I love all your movie seen them at least 10 times a piece" she said with a grin

" Thank you I feel stupid because I have never seen anything you were in" Jason said honestly

" Oh that alright not many people do anyway" she answered with the grin falling from her face

Chapter 2

Sam and Jason were now on the semi large plane sitting across from one another Sam wouldn't spare him with a glance.

Jason really did feel bad but he didn't know what to say he didn't want to lie to her.

Damien texted him back telling him which soap she worked on, her character and how well she worked with cast.

Sam read on her kindle while listening to her IPOD so Jason settled for watching Mercy General on his laptop well only his co stars scenes not that she knew.

Jason was up till her character's Kelly 16th birthday party when he stopped watching shutting the laptop off.

She was good but the way her characters arc happened was a bit painful and unnecessary it was like they kept piling on crap for her to go thru without giving her a chance to breath before thrusting her into another story line.

Sam by now had stopped reading settling for watching the clouds go by Jason sat down next to her she jumped a little not expecting him.

" Sorry didn't mean to scare you" he said holding his hands in a mock surrender

" That's ok" she said giving a little smile before returning her gaze back to the window

Jason didn't like the way he felt right then this girl was polite and nice and he just acted like an ass telling her that she basically wasn't important.

" I didn't mean to hurt your feelings" he said

" You didn't I'm actually use to it" she told him with a innocent expression

" Use to what" he said probing

" Being invisible, unimportant, neglected. The fans of the show hate me and tells me all the time" she said shrugging still looking out the window

" Soap fan are hardcore Lisa use to love the show you were her favorite. She liked your attutitude and how you carried yourself no matter what they threw at you you always bounced back" he replied wanting to make her feel better

" It's good to know that your psycho ex wife loved my character. Oh god I'm so sorry for sounding like a bitch to you" she apologized genuinely sorry

" It's ok she is psycho" Jason said shrugging

" Your good at this" Sam commented

" What" he asked

" Making a person comfortable " she said softly

" Actually I'm not usually I ignore everyone until it's time to start filming" Jason stated

" Wow you're a diva" she said laughing

" What no I'm not people just assume that I'm this hard cold guy who hates being talked to or talking" Jason said faking outrage

" But aren't you" she probed

" Yeah I do hate talking but I'm not cold" he explained

" What about that co star you punched out and the paparazzi got the pictures to prove it" she asked leaning in

" Hey I just found out he was sleeping with my wife that's my defense" Jason defended

" And your sticking to it" she said smiling

Jason didn't know what it was but something about this girl was oddly comfortable like he could talk to her about anything.

" Why are you being so nice to me" she asked feeling the exact same way Jason was

" Were going to be working together for the next year I just want to get to know you so we can establish a friendship and chemistry that will spill over on screen" he said

" What do you want to know" she asked bring her knees to her chest

" Well tell me a little about yourself" he asked

" Well I'm Sam McCall I'm 24 live in Port Charles, New York with my father / agent. I'm married to my ex co star Ronnie , I star on Mercy General a soap opera my character has been thru hell, My mother is the legendary board way star Evelyn Woods, I was raised by my single father I have had a steady job since I was 2" Sam stated

Jason waited for her to finish but she just looked at with those doe eyes of hers waiting for him to talk he guessed she didn't fully trust him.

" You really don't like talking about yourself do you" he asked

" No I was always taught that was a vain thing to do"

" Well I'm 32 originally from Port Charles also moved to LA when I was 18 after being discovered in a garage where I worked. I have only been married once to my first co star Lisa Niles I have no children both parents live in LA also I have a brother and sister both work for me" he answered

" I'm sorry about your divorce it's no ones business what the hell went on between you two" Sam said

" Thanks but when while in Hollywood everything is fair game. Besides Lisa was the one talking to tabloids in the first place. Anyway you said you were married" he said deflecting the question

" I don't want to talk about my marriage" she said quickly

" Ok well what did you think about the script" he tried again

" I loved it but it's this just a remake of Kathleen turner and William Hurt's movie Body Heat" she asked

" Yeah it is " Jason sighed

" It seems as if Hollywood cant come up with an original concept instead all were graced with is remakes, sequels, and prequels. But who am I to talk soaps just add shit to old story lines that don't even make sense" she rambled

Jason just watched her for some this didn't brother him he actually hated when anyone rambled.

Sam shut up quickly after seeing the look he was giving her.

" I'm sorry I ramble when I'm nervous"

" No I like hearing you talk" he stated with a slight smile

For the remainder of the plane ride Jason and Sam sat talking about movies and music just getting a general ideal of the others personality and quarks.

Chapter 3

Sam and Jason now were in Vancouver Canada waiting for a studio driver to puck them up to take them to there hotel.

Once inside they were handed there hotel keys ad sent right up to their rooms.

The producer left each a message telling them to get some sleep another driver would come for them in the morning.

Sam room was directly across the hall from Jason in the penthouse suite they happen to be the only ones on the floor.

After saying good night both retired to their rooms even thou she was tired Sam went across the hall knocking on Jason's door.

A couple seconds later he answered looking at her strangle it was 12:00 in the morning she looked dead tired on the plane but now she seemed energetic.

"I'm so sorry were you sleep " she asked apologetic

" No I'm a night person " he replied

" So am I always have been so can I come in"

" Yeah sure " he said moving aside so she could walk in

Sam looked around the room it was an exact reluctant of her room.

" So what were you doing if you don't mind me asking"

"Just going over my lines I want to be sharp what were you doing before coming over" he asked

" Watching TV I already know my lines being a soap star we have to read 150 pages a day so I'm ok "

" I guess it really pays to be in TV star" he mumbled

Sam didn't know if that was a dig or what but she was a little pissed at the statement.

" Just because we don't get paid as much as movie stars our job is still just an important"

" I wasn't disrespecting you honest" Jason told

" We know what people say and think about us it's bad enough other TV stars hate soap actors . Yes we know the running jokes that if a person was to do any type of TV there career will die or tank"

" I'm not like them Sam" Jason stated

" Why should I believe you"

" You don't have to if you don't want to " he said

Jason sat on his bed while she leaned against a table looking down towards her shoes.

" Do you need any help with your lines" she asked feeling stupid for jumping on his back when he was nothing but nice to her

" No I have them down now but maybe we can work on our chemistry I know the producer and director there going to want the screen to melt with sex" he suggested

" Sure if it will help what scene are we reinaction"

" How about when we first meet" Jason said

Sam nodded her and then the two began to practice there scenes one became three but neither noticed it was 2:30 in the morning.

The scene they were now on was when the affair started Sam was a little nervous she could fell the shift in the air when Jason's body pressed up against her.

Swallowing her fears she looked up into Jason's eyes that were clouding up with lust.

His hands hesitantly run along her body making her shiver and press forward.

He leaned his head down laying a kiss on her bare shoulder running along her neck his hand coached her head forward just as there lips were about to touch her phone went off.

Jason took a step back breathing hard looking at her while she did the same thing.

He wanted her in that moment hell he still does something about this girl wasn't natural there was no way he could attractive to her so soon.

" You should probable take that" he said gesturing to her phone that was still ringing

" Umm yeah I should good night" she said hurrying off

Chapter 4

Once Sam got to her room she answered her phone with an roll of the eyes .

" Hi Ronnie"

" That's all I get now since your ms. Movie star I cant get an proper hello"

" Well I didn't get a proper good bye so what do you want it's almost three in the morning"

" I wanted to see how my wife was doing"

" I'm fine I have work tomorrow call me later"

" You mean you have someone to fuck bye "

" Ugh" she said tossing her phone

The next day Sam and Jason meet with the producer and Director Ric Lansing and Steven Webber who couldn't take there eyes off of Sam .

Well neither could Jason but that was besides the point.

" Hi Ms. McCall or should we call you Sam" Steven asked shaking her hand

" You can call me Sam and hello to you too" she smiled

" Every time I see you I cant help but to stare at you" Ric said shaking her hand also but rubbing the inside of her wrist

" Um thanks" she said uncomfortable trying to remove her hand

Jason who had worked with both men before grabbed her elbow pulling her into a sideways hug releasing her from Ric's grip.

Ric and Steven had a habit of harassing the female leads on there movie well most of them and Jason didn't like it.

For some reason he felt protective of Sam maybe because she was young and wasn't use to the attention or maybe it was because he could see what Ric and Steven wanted from her.

" Ric, Steven how are you" he asked faking being polite

" Why Jason another movie together we really have to stop this" Ric said sweetly

The two friends couldn't stand the action star but he made them a lot of money being a blockbuster star and all so they put up with him.

Sam could sense the three men didn't like each other wanting to divert the amounting tension she asked her questions while moving away from Jason.

Being near him was doing something to her all she wanted to do was lick, smell, and kiss the man which was not good at all.

" Can I ask why are you doing a remake of Body heat it's a classic shouldn't it stay that way"

" It might be a classic but it does need an update thou. We love this movie " was there only answer

" Ok "

" I want you two to build up your sexual tension it needs to spill over onto the screen Kathleen Turner and William Hurt made you believe the sexual frustration, passion, and longing for one another" Ric stated

" You don't think people will believe we want each other" Sam asked a little offended

" No offence your beautiful and all but you have the sex appeal of a baby you look adorable in person but this movie we need sexy and intense" Ric stated

" And Jason you're an action star who has never taken off his shirt for a love scene all we see are you and the love interest kiss and then your in bed and back to you Sam in Mercy General you have never had an love scene you kissed what two guys on the show which is extremely tame on a soap your mother who is a saint kissed more men than that. Work on that " Steven said

" We start filming in two days work on it and Sam if you need any help just come by my office I'll love to help you" Ric commented sending a smile her way

The friends walked away but not before glancing back at Sam, Jason sent a glare there way not that they paid any attention.

" I cant believe they called me adorable puppies are adorable" she ranted pouting when she was done

" You kind of are you don't look like in your 20's maybe your teens " Jason tossed out

" How am I going to make million of people think I'm this sexy seductress when I cant even make my co star or director believe it"

" All you have to do is work on it " he suggested

" In two days" she asked not liking her odds

" Just do what you did last night on screen " Jason commented

Sam wanted to forget what happened in Jason's hotel room it could never happen again.

" You've never had a love scene" Jason asked after she didn't comment

" No my character was never given a boyfriend and the love interest that was introduced wound up sleeping with my best fried on the show" she said shrugging her shoulders

" While were running lines we can work on this supposed chemistry" Jason said deadpanned

" I thought we did that last night" came slipping out her mouth

Jason pulled her to him staring into her eyes " We have a comfortable chemistry we need to work on our sexual"

" Like I said didn't we work on that last night" she said boldly

" If your phone hadn't of rung then yeah we would have" he said running his eyes along her body

" I'm married"

" That's not going to stop the movie from being made or our attraction" he answered

" Who said I was attracted to you"

" your breathing, your body and eyes" he said stepping back from her

Neither one noticed that they weren't alone.

Chapter 5

The co stars were now a month in learning lines and getting friendly with the other cast and crew.

Sam and Jason ran lines everyday while learning more about one another.

Sam became close with Jason thought of him as a best friend, protector, and a possible lover if she was to ever divorce Ronnie which was becoming a good idea.

The rest of the cast and crew could see the growing attraction between the co stars but no one said a word.

Sam and Jason would be in there own in little world touching one another, smiling and the tension you could cut with a knife it was suffocating.

The crew had a bet going around how long would it take before they sleep together or got together.

The first two weeks were canceled because Matt Hunter who was playing her husband hadn't showed up claming some family emergency.

But once he did arrive all he did was flirt with Sam and it was tiring she told him from jump start that she was married and so was he so he needed to back the hell off.

It wasn't until Jason stepped in that Matt calmed down a little but he would still flirt just when they were alone.

Everyday Sam would sit in Jason trailer just hanging out with him she liked the way she felt around him and vice versa.

The only thing she could do without was the intense throbbing between her legs when he was close to her or the way he brushed up against her when he thought no one was looking.

Just like every other day Sam sat on the couch in his trailer watching him pace around on the phone with his mother who she had talked to plenty of times since meeting him.

She had to laugh if people new that Jason Morgan bad ass would call his mom everyday at lest twice just to talk they wouldn't believe her.

Jason sat down next to her a couple minutes later once he hung up with Monica Sam sat on sideways with his laptop on her lap.

Pulling up you tube she spotted that he had paused on a video looking at the title she almost gasped he was watching her show.

" I thought you said that you didn't watch Mercy General" she asked facing him

" I don't well didn't not until the day I meet you I only watched your scenes and storylines" he answered with the tip of his ears turning pink

A slight smile broke o her face watching him look embarrassed

" How do you like the show is there any questions that you want to ask"

" Yeah what's up with the whole aging kids thing cause some of those teens should be what 4 or 5 " he asked really serious

" It's all about storylines you can do more with teens than children"

" Ok how about the time lines" he asked

" A five day week is usually one to two days in soap land"

" The storylines have you ever just read one and thought what the hell this could ever happen" he asked again

" Ah yeah I think all of us have but you cant talk either with some of the movies you did"

" What's wrong with my movies" he said offended

" lets see the one were you were suppose to be a robot programmed to kill yeah right who could believe that you're a teddy bear" she answered smirking

" I'm a teddy bear" he asked grabbing her tickling her sides until she was red in the face

" stop, please, ok your not a teddy bear" she wheezed out

" thought so now for my final question" he said placing her hand in his hand

" go ahead"

" why stay they treat your character like crap" he asked in all serious

Sam sober up quick somehow she knew he would ask that question.

" It's the only place I call home, it plays the bills what else am I suppose to do"

" You could leave and go to another soap one which would treat you better" he said

" I've been on that show for 22 years besides most of the elders I'm an original. This is the place were I meet one of my best friends and my husband"

" Speaking of your husband what's your story" Jason asked crossing the line he knew she didn't want to talk about

" I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours" She said waiting for him to deny or agree

" Ok I'll go first since I know you don't really want to talk your marriage. I meet Lisa when I was 18 on my first movie she was the new up and coming actress. We dated for a year and were happy so we decided to get married. Everything was fine until 5 years ago when she started to pull away and cause all these scenes in front of fans. Lisa was basically blacklisted from Hollywood because of her crazy antic that concerned the other cast and crew members. She had an affair with Patrick Drake who she went to school with. When he broke it off she began to stalk and harass him. Supposedly she had a mental breakdown after losing our baby five years ago but that was a lie. She didn't love me anymore but she loved my money. I had enough and filed for divorce I haven't seen her since" Jason finished not looking effected at all

" Guess it's my turn huh. So I two meet Ronnie when I was 18 he was hired to be the new bad boy on Mercy General. Ronnie had been a ping pong on other soaps but we taped and scheduled differently than the others so I helped him. We began dating a year after he was hired then a few months after dating he was fired. Ronnie didn't really care because he always wanted to be a movie star soaps were suppose to be a stepping stone for him. He moved in with me a few months later because he lost his apartment and had no job. For the next three year he went out on auditions but was only casted as back ground and extra's . The beginning of this year I became pregnant so we got married. Even thou I wasn't ready Ronnie is really old fashioned. When I was four months I was treated for dehydration I lost the baby. Ronnie resented me he thought I internally kill our child. Then my father who's also my agent got me an auditions for this movie which Ronnie hated" Sam stated with a little tear tricking down her face thinking about her dead child

Jason pulled her into his chest rocking her as she cried while rubbing her back.

" Forget I brought it up then" he whispered

" Ok"

" But I have another question" he said

" What is it"

" Were you traumatized after Kelly's 16th birthday" he asked

" You know no one has ever asked me that" she chuckled awkwardly

" If you don't want to answer you don't have to" Jason reasoned not wanting her to cry again

" No it's ok. Umm it was really hard to shoot that scene there was a lot of crying, yelling and screaming. While we were filming everyone had to be quite o set there was everyone around watching with tears in there eyes. I was sore and horse for a week after that I didn't want people looking or touching me after that I ran off set and locked myself in my dressing room. It also didn't help that it actually was my 16th birthday"

" They made you perform that scene on your birthday" he asked disgusted

" Yeah it suck's that my character was raped on her birthday by her best friend in a church. The producers wanted shock value so they made it look as real as possible so most of the punches and slaps were real the crying and begging was real also"

Small tears pricked her eyes Jason spotted this he pulled her back into his chest rubbing her back.

" The writers hate Kelly so they make her go thru things no one woman should ever have to. I mean first she was raped then found out she was pregnant her mother wouldn't let her get an abortion then her rapist became an priest and couldn't be charged because he was the police chief son. Her baby was born and then kidnapped once finding him she finds out that he has some rear disease that cant be cured then he dies she not allowed to grieve for her child before her mother goes missing and everyone thinks she had something to do with it. The only guy she learned to trust slept with her friend who wound up getting pregnant and then leaving the kid with her to raise. Then two years later she returns wanting the kid back Kelly fights her in court and then loses another child her mother is found and doesn't even show symphony for her daughter telling her that a mother should never be ripped from her child. Fast forward a year she sent to jail for killing a man who broke into her home. The fucked up thing is with as much drama Kelly has been thru I have yet to be nominated for a daytime Emmy not that I do this job for the awards but it would be nice just once"

" I wouldn't be able to stay if I was you that's to much to pile on" Jason spoke out loud

" I know that's why I decided to take a break then this fell into my lap"

" How did you even get this job" he asked

" Ouch my acting is horrible huh" she joked moving back from him wiping her tears away

" No it's just Ric and Steven hate TV stars so how did you make it pass first cut" he stated

" My husband thinks I got the job because they have a hard on for me because I'm not that good of an actress "

" What the hell is wrong with him" Jason asked angry

" He just pissed because he cant find any acting job since he was fired Mercy General three years ago I just told you this" she semi joked

" So he takes it out on you it's not your fault he couldn't find a job" Jason said appalled

" Yeah I know but that's how he feels I cant do anything about it. You know I almost passed this up because he wasn't comfortable with role"

" You shouldn't let him dictate or influsion your decisions" he commented

" He doesn't I'm not some weak woman who does what ever her man says"

" Then what was the problem with the role" he asked

" No one has ever seen me naked or semi nude but Ronnie I wasn't comfortable and neither was Ronnie he tried to talk me out of it"

" Your doing great so far besides I'm glad you didn't pass it up" he told her

" Why is that"

" Because I would miss you" Jason stated with his face flaming up

Sam was all smiles she went to hug him and kiss him on the cheek but he moved his face making her connect with his lips.

When Sam went to pull back Jason kissed back shocking her she pulled back quickly.

Pulling her into his lap the co stars kissed feverishly hands were everywhere tops were off.

The duo didn't stop until Sam was pressed into the couch her shorts on the ground next to her top Jason was only in his boxer above her grinding his hips into hers.

It wasn't until Sam felt his erection rub against her entrance that the duo froze.

Neither knew how it went so far or when Sam's panties were removed.

Sitting up Sam threw her close back on in a hurry this wasn't suppose to happen she keep thinking.

While putting there clothes back on the guilt hit Sam like a one of bricks.

"I should get out of here" Sam said touching her lips

Jason nodded his head agreeing with her once she was out the door he leaned his head against the back of the couch.

" Fuck " he sighed to himself

Chapter 6

Sam spend the rest of the day going over everything in her head she didn't mean to kiss him she damn sure didn't mean to fell sparks while being around him.

Her brain was telling her to stay away from him until shooting but she just couldn't Sam needed to get some things off her chest.

But the coward in her made her stay in her own trailer not wanting to see his face it was bad enough she was attracted to him but she basically cheated on Ronnie.

It didn't matter that he was an paranoid unsupportive ass who only loved to put her down he was still her husband and she was loyal.

The next day Sam left before Jason catching a cab so not to see him she planned o staying in her trailer until call.

While Sam was freaking out inside her trailer Jason was doing the same out front of her door.

He was a little relieved and slightly pissed that she was dodging him.

His fist was raised to knock but before he could the trailer door flung open omitting Sam standing there in a pair of white jean shorts and a blue tank top with blue chuck taylors her face was void of make up while her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail.

" Umm hey"

" Hi can we talk"

" Sure come in" she said letting him in

Jason looked around the room it was way smaller than his but looked homie turning back to Sam he almost groaned out load.

There she was bent over with her ass facing him picking up some papers that fell on the floor her little tight ass was calling for him.

Jason shook the naught thoughts out of his head she was married was the mature he was screaming in his head.

Sam stood back up to face him when he didn't speak she got the ball rolling.

" Look I'm just going to say it we kissed yesterday it shouldn't have happened I'm married. But I'm also attracted to you and feel this connection towards you that I cant explain"

" We did a lot more than kiss but you feel it too" he asked

" Yeah but we cant act on it at all "

" We already did" he pointed out

" That should be reason enough to stop I'm married this cant happen" she said pointing to both of them

" It already has " he said coming towards her

Sam was shaking her head no while backing away from him.

" Do you really think I want this to happen I have never been in this situation wanting to be with a married woman. My own ex wife cheated on me this isn't me but I cant help but want you" he stated

" Jason" she whispered

He backed her against the wall crashing his lips into her Sam melted into the kiss she couldn't deny the need or want for this man.

His hands hooked under her thighs caressing them making her moan.

Jason broke the kiss resting his forehead against hers staring into her eyes " whatever we do or don't do is between us if you don't want this tell me now"

" I want you, I want this" she breathed

Chapter 7

Everything had been going well for the past 5 months the co stars hadn't sleep together but they getting close.

With each steamy scene the tension was mounting it was becoming harder and harder to hide there affair for the public eyes.

The amount of touches and eye sex grew with each day the couple almost reached there boiling point.

Jason was incredible sexual frustrated all he wanted to do was fuck Sam into a mattress, wall, building every time he laid eyes on her.

It also didn't help that he was falling in love with this woman something he didn't plan to happen or want.

Everything about her was amazing especially her laugh or the way her eyes lit up when a crew member brought there kids to set.

She was like a little kid in a candy store playing with all the children who fell in love with her at first glance.

He also became even more protective of her once she came out of her shell Ric and Steven were sniffing around her.

Today was the day they filmed the iconic scene from Body heat when William Hurt broke the glass door just to get to Kathleen Turner.

This scene required a closed set all his other cast mates were on set watching the only thing they were waiting for was Sam.

Sam walked on set in the skin tight red pencil skirt, white blouse with two button undone that was molded to her body and 5 inch spike heels her hair was tosseled around in other words she looked sexy as hell.

Jason almost swallowed his tongue when he spotted her his eyes turned black watching her switch her hips seductively .

Sam stood in the front of the door watching Jason breathing heavy when he thru the chair thru the door she moved back some.

Jason stalked towards her pulling her into the kiss pulling away he roughly turned her around fondling her breast ripping the shirt open sending the buttons everywhere.

She ground her ass into his crouch making him hiss into her ear turning her back around he hiked up her tight skirt dipping his hands into the back of her panties grabbing her bare ass making her moan.

Laying down on the floor the couple contunited to kiss and grind her panties were pulled off his shirt was tossed aside pant down around his knees .

Still grinding his hips sharply into her he latched onto her nipple thru her bra promoting her to grab the back of his head moaning while thrusting back against him faster.

Steven yelled cut breaking the couple out of there lust hazed bubble Jason dropped a kiss to her to collarbone removing himself from her he stood up holding his hand out for her which she took.

" Ok guys that was hot even hotter than all the other sex scenes we shoot over the course of the movie good job" Steven stated clearing his throat

Sam looked around everyone looked aroused fanning themselves she turned back to Jason who held his balled up shirt in front of his pants.

Sam and Jason walked away well Jason wobbled from his erection while Sam sprinted to her trailer.

When they made it to there separate trailers Sam ran in but stopped when she saw Ronnie sitting on her couch.

" What are you doing here Ronnie"

" I came to see my wife you know the one who hasn't called me in almost 6 months"

" I'm working besides you have a phone you could have called"

" You called Cody but not me. I shouldn't have to call you you're my wife you call to check in with me"

" Why are you here how did you even get in"

" All I had to say that I'm Mr. Sam McCall what a load of crock that is"

" You still didn't answer my question"

" And I'm not going to I saw your little performance with Jason Morgan"

" So he plays my love interest"

" right "

" What is that suppose to mean"

" I can see the way he looks at you and your stupid enough to not notice pack your shit were going home"

" No the fuck I'm not you go home"

" Bitch do you know what it's like to have people thrusting pictures of you two in my face him hugging you or you touching him with a smile that I have never received"

" Ronnie go home"

" No I think I'm going to stay"

" Ronnie I don't have time for this shit "

" I'm not leaving your whorish ass now grow accustom to me being here"

Sam knew there was nothing she could do without alerting the media to her problem so she let him stay.

Chapter 8

For the next two months Sam and Jason hadn't spent any time together at all.

Ronnie would be on set watching her every move like a dam hawk he even interfered with a couple of scenes.

Ric and Steven had him thrown off set a few times but some how he keep making his way back.

His first time meeting Jason he made a complete fool out of himself by shouting at the action star when he went to hug Sam.

Then every time after that when seeing Jason he would make a snide remark towards him.

Jason held his tongue with the guy which wasn't easy especially when he disrespected Sam not wanting to embarrass her even more than her husband was.

Three days ago a story was leaked to the press about Ronnie and the way he treats Sam there were pictures everywhere of him gripping her arm tightly or him yelling at her there was even one of him drunk hanging off of some woman.

Sam didn't want or need the publicity she never wanted the lime light or what came with fame.

It was bad enough people thought her and Jason were having an affair from the photo's taken on set of them hugging or her coming out of his trailer looking thou rally fucked.

Today was the last day for filming and she wasn't going to let Ronnie fuck it up for her.

She left his stupid ass I the hotel passed out from an all night binge.

The cast and crew laughed joked and dranked until sun set everyone having a good time.

Ric and Steven gave Sam a extra long uncomfortable hug that had her feeling dirty.

Jason pulled her outside the studio to talk one last time before leaving.

But the couple didn't make it to the goodbyes Jason checked to see if anyone was looking when he didn't spot anyone he pulled her into a searing kiss one he had been holding onto for the past two months.

Sam dragged him to his trailer pushing him against the door while running kisses along his collar bone and Jaw.

" I missed you" she said inhaling his scent

" Not more than I missed you" he answered slamming his lips back against hers

Jason's hand wonder to her ass that was incased in her denim short giving her cheeks a hard squeeze bringing her closer.

" I want you so much" she moaned into his ear while grinding her hips

" Shit" he cursed bring there lower halves flush against one another

A cell phone ringing broke the couple apart Sam looked at her caller ID rolling her eyes she let out a curse " Fuck it's like he has six sense or something"

Jason told her to answer her husband but not before dropping a kiss to the side of her head.

" I just wanted you to know that I love you Sam and if we had meet at a different time we could be together. I will miss you " Jason said walking away

No matter what he felt she was a married woman who he coached into having an affair but wasn't leaving her husband he needed to let her go.

Sam was left staring at his retreating form with tears I her eyes he just told her he loved her for the first time.

Chapter 9

Three months after filming Body Heat the re due Sam went back to work on Mercy General with a bang.

The rating have been up to an all time high once she came back.

Her cast and crew saw a new Sam more out going and adventurous she moved out of her dad's home ad into a apartment.

She cut Ronnie's ass out of her life sent him packing without a dime to his name.

When Steven Webber called her saying that she needed to promote the movie with Jason next week she became giddy and slightly nervous.

She hadn't talked to Jason since the last time she had seen him she missed him everyday.

The Mercy General reps called a meeting the next day telling them a guest star will be appearing on the show for a few weeks.

No one knew anything everything was under wraps and kept a secret.

Sam went home the night feeling exhausted .

She wasn't paying attention if she had been the she would have seen the duffle bag laying on the floor next to her couch.

A tall figure walked into the room stopping at the archway separating the living room and the foyer.

Sam wasn't paying attention but she could feel and smell him in the room.

Turning around she spotted the man she loved standing in the door with a grin on his face staring at her.

Sam hopped out her chair running to him full speed until she was wrapped in his arms.

" Jason what are doing here" she asked pulling back with a smile

" I'm your new co star for a couple of weeks" he answered her

" What "

" Yeah you get to see me everyday "

" Why didn't you tell me"

" Well we haven't really talked since the last day on set"

" You could have called or textd me"

" The same goes for you"

" I thought you wouldn't want to hear from me" she answered playing with the collar of his shirt

" I did you don't know how hard it was not to call you or fly out to see you"

" Why didn't you"

" Well wouldn't the press think it was odd that I was coming to see you for particular reason and there was also the fact that you were married"

" You said were"

" Yeah I guess you don't read Ok, or People magazine your ex has a big mouth and so does his ex mistress"

" I could careless I'm free as a bird"

" Not for long"

" What d you mean" she asked with big eyes

Jason pulled her into a passionate kiss that held nothing back.

Sam raised to her tippy toes locking her arms around his neck pulling him closer.

The couple made there way around her apartment to her bedroom.

Jason pushed her to lye on the bed ripping his shirt off he watched as she hurried to remove her as well.

Sam sat up running her finger tips along his pecks and abs making him shiver in excitement.

Her hands made there way to his jeans popping the button she unzipped them pulling until the material fell to the ground.

Jason pushed her back while climbing onto the bed looking into her eye's he spoke.

" I love you"

" I love you too" she said with a watery smile

" Do you want this" he asked needing to know the answer

" I want this I want you" she answered repeating her words from months ago

That was all he needed her skirt and panties was removed leaving her bare under him looking at him with so much love in her eyes.

His hand reached down to caress her right breast causing her to moan lowly.

Her nipples were pebbled and waiting to be catered to leaning on his forearm he sucked one into his mouth while the other played with the abandoned.

Sam used her feet to free him from his boxer brief lifting her hips she grinded into his.

The foreplay didn't last long once Jason dipped his hands between her legs feeling just how ready she was for him.

Sam opened her legs wide wrapping them around his waist while he gently thrust inside her.

Sam head was tossed back from pleasure never had she felt anything like this before he completed her in everyway possible.

Jason was feeling everything she was as many times as he dreamed about this moment he never thought that he could fall even more in love with her.

Just seeing the pleasure and happiness on her face was everything to him.

The couple continued to make love until the early morning Sam was pretty sure her neighbor's knew Jason name.

" How did you get into my apartment actually how did you know where I lived" she asked from her spot on his chest

" I hired a PI to track you and I might have picked your lock" he said with a slight blush

" You must really thing your mister action man don't you picking my locks and what not" she said joking

" Ha Ha funny" Jason said tickling her

Once he stopped Sam laid back o his chest drawing circles along his abs.

" Did you mean it" she whispered

" What" he asked

" Do you really love me" she asked

" With all my heart there is no one else for me and never will be" he said looking her dead in the eyes

" Do you really think we can be a couple"

" Yes we love one another and I don't care what anyone say's about us as long as I have you" he told truthfully

" You just read my mind"

A broad grin emerged o her face she lent up going in for another kiss that lead to another round of making love.

Chapter 10

Sam and Jason had been together for four months now happy and in love.

They tried to keep there love in private but there was only so much one could hide especially since Jason was living with her in Port Charles.

He was now a regular on the show after taking a break from the movie making.

His family meet Sam the week after Body Heat came out she charmed every last one of family members even cranky old Tracy who hated everyone.

In return he meet her father who took an instance liking to him but he was threaten to be killed if he hurt his little girl like that prick Ronnie did.

When Body heat was released the reviews showed love for the movie raving about how sexy and up to date the movie was,

Opening day the movie earned 300 million dollars in the United Stated alone making it a hit.

The movie stayed #1 for 10 weeks and then dropped to # 2 and stayed #2.

Even to this day Body Heat re due is the highest grossing film ever.

Sam's name has been going around Hollywood it seemed that everyone wanted to cash in on the new hot face that took Hollywood by storm.

But the only thing Sam wanted and needed was Jason who she already has.


End file.
